1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer mirror with turn lamp that has a structure in which with a turn lamp assembly being mounted to a mirror housing, a housing cover is placed over and mounted to a partial area of the mirror housing, and a lens of the turn lamp assembly is exposed through an opening with a closed entire circumference formed in an outer position of the housing cover, and facilitates assembling of the housing cover to the mirror housing and increases strength of the housing cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outer mirror with turn lamp having the above-described structure is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-290184. This outer mirror with turn lamp has a structure in which a groove and a ridge are formed in end surfaces of a mirror housing and a housing cover, and the end surfaces are abutted against each other so that the groove and the ridge fit each other to connect the mirror housing and the housing cover.
In the outer mirror with turn lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-290184, the groove and the ridge are uniformly formed along abutting end surfaces of the mirror housing and the housing cover, and fitting between the groove and the ridge at an assembling start position is difficult in assembling the housing cover to the mirror housing. Even after the fitting between the groove and the ridge at the assembling start position, fitting between the groove and the ridge across the entire area is difficult, and the mirror housing and the housing cover are often connected to each other with the groove and the ridge partially not fitting each other. Since an outer region of the housing cover has an opening and thereby the outer region of the housing cover is reduced in strength, the fitting between the groove and the ridge is easily released when an impact is applied to the housing cover.
The present invention is achieved in view of the above-described points, and has an object to provide an outer mirror with turn lamp that facilitates assembling of a housing cover to a mirror housing and increases strength of the housing cover.